Earth-199999
| History = Reality Earth-199999 has all the features of our reality: the same countries, same personalities, and many of the same historical events. However, it also contains many fictional additions that have reshaped the world historically and developmentally. Super-advanced technology, and the addition of non-human races, sets the stage for a science fiction environment. A multi-national policing agency in the form of S.H.I.E.L.D. has been included as a result of these things. A select few people have appeared who are more than human, setting the stage for a world with superheroes and villains. Super Heroes and Villains The tradition of using costumed identities to fight (or commit) evil had long existed in this world, first by Captain America in the 1940s and then by Iron Man in modern times. Earth-199999's major heroes (the ones who get involved in most of the important events) are Iron Man, Thor, the Hulk, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director Nick Fury, Black Widow and Captain America. The Avengers are major players. Although they are a recent addition to this universe, they have so far included most of Earth-199999's major heroes as members. Of course, as one would expect in a universe with superheroes, there would inevitably have to be crime and evil, and this universe is by far no exception. Loki, the Abomination, Aldrich Killian and the Red Skull are among them. __TOC__ Timeline The Dark Ages Asgardians came to Earth, visiting the peoples of Northern Europe and teaching them language and culture. And protecting them from Frost Giants. Early Norse cultures learned much from these visits, although in time the Asgardians would withdraw and their memory would fall into legend. 20th Century The 1940's were a tumultuous time. Depression years and racial disharmony in Europe sparked a Second World War that pressed various factions into a technology race. While Nazi forces occupied much of Central Europe, a detachment calling themselves HYDRA were making gains in unconventional warfare. Their leader Johann Schmidt actually managed to procure a Tesseract, and in studying this device HYDRA scientists were able to devise new and deadly weapons for their war effort. In America, Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark were poised on verge breakthroughs that would set the stage for the world of the modern "superhero". Erskine had developed a "Super-Soldier" serum that was to transform a soldier from an ordinary man into something altogether stronger, faster, and more resilient. As a result of this experimental process, Steven Rogers became the world's first superhero, "Captain America", but not without cost. Erskine was assassinated and most of the remaining samples of the serum were destroyed before the project could be pushed into widespread use. The war was won, not with super soldiers, but with many countless lives and simple, bloody warfare. Howard Stark, who had assisted with Erskine's program went on to develop numerous advances in technology. Learning from the recovered Tesseract, he went on to develop prototype arc reactors, powerful sources of energy in their own right. He eventually died in a car accident, leaving his business empire to his young son, Tony, and Stark Industries grew into a world renowned supplier of weapons technology. 21st Century The dawn of the superhero age might have looked like a brief spark to those who grew up reading the exploits of Captain America, but it was soon to flare into a far brighter flame. The secrets of Erskine's formula had baffled scientists for decades until Dr. Bruce Banner explored a new direction and bombarded himself with gamma radiation to prove his theories. His experiment was successful in augmenting the human form, but the extent of the mutation was far beyond anything anyone could have anticipated. Banner was transformed into a raging green beast that was later dubbed the "Hulk". In response to threats posed by such things as the Hulk and the Tesseract, governments of the world formed the World Security Council, which in turn channeled resources into a world-spanning security agency they named, Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D.). The young Tony Stark had spent the years since his father's death learning the role of businessman and further developing his father's company. An inventive genius himself, he was personally responsible for many of the innovations that made Stark Industries a world leader in weapons technology. On a trip to Afghanistan his convoy was ambushed, and he was held captive and forced to develop weapons for terrorists. He escaped from his captors by building a battlesuit for himself rather than the missile they wanted, but the whole incident had a profound effect on him. He turned his company away from the path of violence, while constructing a series of high-tech battlesuits that he wore into battle himself. Tony's vigilante actions had the effect of ushering in a new superhero age, and taking a leaf from the press he began publicly referring to his heroic persona as "Iron Man". S.H.I.E.L.D. soon took an interest in Iron Man's activities. They approached Stark on several occasions and reviewed him for potential inclusion into a select group of individuals, but ultimately withdrew from seeking his personal involvement due to his erratic nature. Instead they turned their attentions to exploring weapons technologies. Their mandate was to protect the world from such powerful threats as the Hulk and to this end they began to grow from a clandestine police agency into a powerful military force. The Asgardians, thought to be nothing more than a myth after centuries of absence, returned once again to the world when the heir to the throne of Asgard found himself banished until he could prove himself worthy to rule Asgard. While his initial appearance went unnoticed to all but a few scientists, his hammer Mjolnir caused quite a stir after it impacted in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, and also drew the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor did eventually reclaim his birthright and announced that S.H.I.E.L.D. could thereafter count him as an ally. Alliances would be needed again soon enough. Thor's brother, Loki, made a surprise appearance and stole the Tesseract away from S.H.I.E.L.D. In a desperate bid to counter this threat, S.H.I.E.L.D. reactivated an old plan to assemble a group of extraordinary individuals. They called on Tony Stark and Bruce Banner for their scientific expertise. Captain America, reawakened after decades of being frozen in Arctic ice, was called upon to be a super soldier once more. Thor, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Romanoff and Barton stepped in to round out the new team. Calling themselves the Avengers, they were able to defeat Loki and repel the Chitauri invasion. In the wake of the Battle of New York, the world had become a changed place. Some feared the prospect of threats from beyond the known world, but the next threat of significance was a series of terror bombings around the globe. Authorities searched in vain for the culprit behind it, and were confounded by the series of hijacked television broadcasts that followed. When the president of the United States was captured, it fell to Tony Stark to uncover the identity of the terrorists, and ultimately to end the threat they posed. Contact with worlds beyond Earth was renewed when the Nine Realms of Asgardian cosmology came into alignment. A threat from a dark time before the Asgardians' protection of the known worlds was reawakened at this convergence, and it took the combined efforts of Thor and many of his friends to prevent reality itself from being plunged back into darkness. | Residents = The Avengers *Iron Man / Tony Stark *Captain America / Steve Rogers *The Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner *Thor *Black Widow / Agent Natasha Romanoff *Hawkeye / Agent Clint Barton S.H.I.E.L.D. *Director Nick Fury *Agent Phil Coulson *Agent Maria Hill *Agent Jasper Sitwell *Agent Grant Ward *Agent Melinda May *Agent Leo Fitz *Agent Jemma Simmons *Agent Victoria Hand *Agent Claire Wise *Agent Benny Pollack *Dr. Franklin Hall *Agent Blake *Agent Mack *Agent Quan Chen *Agent Tyler *Agent Shaw *Dr. Streiten Stark Industries *Howard Stark *Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Harold "Happy" Hogan *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Iron Monger / Obadiah Stane *Bambi Arbogast U.S. Military *Iron Patriot / War Machine / Col. James Rhodes *General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Abomination / Capt. Emil Blonsky *General Sam Greller *Gilmore Hodge SSR *Colonel Chester Phillips *Agent Peggy Carter *Dr. Abraham Erskine Howling Commandos *Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes *Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dugan *Gabe Jones *Jim Morita *Jacques "Frenchie" Dernier *Montgomery Falsworth The Ten Rings *Raza *Abu Bakar Culver University *Dr. Betty Ross *Dr. Leonard Samson *Dr. Erik Selvig *Jane Foster *Darcy Lewis *Ian Boothby Hammer Advanced Weapons Systems *Justin Hammer *Whiplash / Ivan Vanko Asgardians *Bor *Odin *Frigga *Sif *Heimdall *Tyr *Eir *Professor Elliot Randolph Warriors Three *Fandral the Dashing *Hogun the Grim *Volstagg the Valiant Jotuns *Loki *Laufey Hydra *Red Skull / Johann Schmidt *Dr. Arnim Zola *Heinz Kruger Chitauri *Thanos *The Other A.I.M. *Aldrich Killian *Dr. Maya Hansen *The Mandarin / Trevor Slattery *Eric Savin *Ellen Brandt *Jack Taggart *Chad Davis The Rising Tide *Skye Project Centipede *Raina *The Doctor / Dr. Debbie *Mike Peterson *Scorch / Chan Ho Yin Dark Elves *Malekith *Kurse / Algrim the Strong Norse Paganist Hate Group *Jakob Nystrom *Petra Larsen Other Characters *Dr. Ho Yinsen *Christine Everhart *Samuel Sterns *Chess Roberts *Senator Stern *Anton Vanko *The Destroyer *Human Torch *Georgi Luchkov *World Security Council *Shawna Lynde *Senator Boynton *Dr. Heinrich Schafer *President Ellis *Vice President Rodriguez *Harley Keener *Thomas Richards *Dr. Wu *Ace Peterson *Comandante Camilla Reyes *Ian Quinn *Akela Amador *Miles Lydon *The Collector / Taneleer Tivan Semi-Canon The following characters only appear in tie-in materials, making their existence semi-canonical *Blacklash / Marc Scarlotti *Whitney Frost *Titanium Man / Boris Bullski *Controller / Basil Sandhurst *Melter / Bruno Horgan *Amadeus Cho *Major Glenn Talbot *Bi-Beast *Kyklops *Vector / Simon Utrecht *Ironclad / Michael Steel *Vapor / Ann Darnell *X-Ray / James Darnell *Rick Jones *Damage Control *Ghost *Mauler / Brendon Doyle *Firepower / Jack Taggert *Crimson Dynamo / Gen. Valentin Shatalov *Kearson DeWitt *Ultimo *Ulik *Ymir *Surtur *Mangog *Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Iron Cross / Helmut Gruler *The Sleeper *Baron Heinrich Zemo *Zeke Stane *Living Laser / Arthur Parks *M.O.D.O.K. Locations * Afghanistan * Austria ** Eastern Alps * Brazil ** Rio de Janeiro * Canada ** British Columbia *** Bella Coola * China * England ** London ** Stonehenge * Germany ** Stuttgart * Guatemala * India ** Calcutta * Italy ** Azzano * Mexico * Monaco * Switzerland ** Bern * United States of America ** California *** Malibu ** Florida *** Miami ** New Mexico *** Puente Antiguo ** New York *** New York City ** Virginia *** Willowdale ** Washington, D.C. *** White House Extra-dimensional Locations Nine Realms * 1. Muspelheim * 2. Alfheim * 3. Vanaheim * 4. Asgard * 5. Midgard / Earth * 6. Jotunheim * 7. Nidavellir * 8. Svartalfheim * 9. Niflheim * Other realms: ** Nornheim ** Hel ** Valhalla | Notes = The Marvel Cinematic Universe contains a wide array of material in a number of formats, including: * Theatrical films ** Phase 1: Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, Marvel's The Avengers ** Phase 2: Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel's The Avengers: Age of Ultron ** Phase 3: Ant-Man * Short Films, known as Marvel One-Shots: The Consultant, A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer, Item 47, Agent Carter * Straight-to-Video Films: Iron Man and Hulk: Heroes United * Video Games: Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor: God of Thunder, Captain America: Super Soldier, Iron Man 3 * Novels: Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor's Revenge * Television Shows: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Comic Tie-ins: [[Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter Vol 1 1|''Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter Vol 1 1]], ''Captain America & Thor: Avengers!'' Vol 1 1, ''Iron Man/The Incredible Hulk/Nick Fury'' Vol 1 1, ''Captain America: First Vengeance'' Vol 1, ''Marvel: The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'' Vol 1, ''Marvel: The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes'' Vol 1, ''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' Vol 1, ''Marvel's Iron Man 3 Prelude'' Vol 1, ''Marvel's Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' Vol 1 Official designation revealed in Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Volume 5 hardcover. | Trivia = * Earth-199999 reality seems to be more scientifically oriented than Earth-616. For example, Whereas the gods from the original comics have genuinely supernatural powers, in Earth-199999, the Asgardians' powers seems to be from exotic and advanced alien technology. Numerous "magical" artifacts have technological aspects and functions, Yggdrasil is a cosmical nimbus, and both Thor and Jane claim that to be "science" (Jane even cites Clarke's third law: "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic"). However, the nature of the Asgardians' power and magic in general on Earth-199999 is not fully explored nor truly discards the possibility of supernatural. For example, Asgard is shown as a flat world, which clearly contradicts laws of physics, and it's also revealed that Asgardian "technology" is powered by the "Odin Force", which seems to be a sort of supernatural energy used by the Asgardians. Thor's own affirmation over this - "We call this magic, you call this science. I come from a world where both are the same" - is rather ambiguous, since while Thor is apparently agreeing with Jane's affirmation that the gods are aliens with advanced technology, this may also be interpreted that Asgardians have genuine magical powers, but that they see and use it like a alternative kind of science. If this latter is correct, then Asgardians' magic follows Niven's law: "Any sufficiently rigorously defined magic is indistinguishable from technology". Also, actor Chris Hemsworth implied that the sequel of Thor, Thor: The Dark World will have a more mystical tone. * This universe was visited off-screen by the Young Avengers when they traveled the Multiverse looking for Speed. | Links = }} Category:Active Realities